


Не потерять Брайана

by Andrew_Clean



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим Стрит оказывается один на один с четкой мыслью: "Я теряю Брайана. Он уходит навсегда".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не потерять Брайана

Когда Джим Стрит шел с Санчес в бильярдный клуб, где часто бывал с Брайаном, он знал, что может там встретить его. Знал? Он надеялся на это. Суббота, Брайан обычно брал в руки кий и показывал всем, что зря кто-то берется соперничать с профессиональным снайпером.

Крис - прикольная, Крис своя в доску, Джим знает, что они с Крис бы замечательно поладили, но там у стола в самом деле Брайан, взъерошенный и нервный, пытающийся сделать вид, что совершенно не обращает на него внимания. Но по каждому движению видно, что все это - напоказ для Джима. А потом Брайан бросает притворство и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, языком проводит по кию. Чертов провокатор.

Брайан даже идет к нему, Джиму, протягивая руку, и на какую-то пару секунд Джим верит, что между ними нет никаких недоразумений, что они перекинутся парой слов - и снова будет все как прежде. Они снова друзья не разлей вода. Но потом Брайан улыбается зло и интересуется, для этого ли Джим лизал Фуллеру. Отчаянная надежда убита на корню, и Джиму снова становится больно где-то в области сердца. Крис пытается привлечь его внимание, но он провожает взглядом крепкую фигуру с взъерошенными волосами.

Джим видит, как Брайан берет пепельницу и с размаха лупит по застекленной фотографии, где они вдвоем. Стекло бьется с оглушительным звоном.

И тут же что-то словно бьется в голове Джима, какая-то стеклянная стена, через которую он смотрел на мир последние месяцы.

И он оказывается один на один с четкой мыслью: "Я теряю Брайана. Он уходит навсегда".

Ему казалось, что перед этим было что-то вроде квеста, когда ты можешь, сохранившись, отыграть назад. Он скажет Фуллеру, что нет, не Брайан виноват во всем - и снимет со своей души этот тысячетонный груз вины.

А сейчас он понял, что вот Брайан уйдет - и все, между ними ничего не будет. Окончательно.

Джим встает из-за стола, стискивая руку Санчес, у него нет слов, он просто отделывается извиняющейся улыбкой и бросается к выходу на улицу. Брайана он перехватывает у машины, слава богу, тот без спутников. Гэмбл хмурится непонимающе, черт возьми, это так здорово, когда он хмурится, понимает Джим. Одно его движение - и Гэмбл пригвожден к собственной тачке за запястья. Он даже не пытается вырваться, глядя на притиснувшего его к машине Стрита с отстраненным интересом. он совершенно не боится.

Когда Джим бежал за Брайаном, он не знал, что собирается делать, он хотел только вернуть его, и поэтому сейчас сбивчиво шепчет:  
\- Послушай, да, я понимаю... я не подставлял тебя, но я... я не должен был оставаться. Ну прости.

Гэмбл понимает, наконец, что происходит, и выворачивается, грубо отвечая:  
\- Да пошел ты. Вали к своим новым дружкам.

\- Постой, - качает головой Джим, перехватывая его за талию, ну как тот не въезжает, что он и так уже решился на многое, что теперь не отпустит, - ты не понимаешь.

Брайан держится настороженно, пятится, не хочет слушать, не верит. Стрит объясняет ему, раскладывает на пальцах, почему он так поступил и почему сейчас он уже думает по-другому, но все равно натыкается на колючий взгляд. Гэмбл молчит, не перебивает, но Джим все равно чувствует, что тот ему не доверяет ни на цент.

И тут Брайан спрашивает:  
\- То есть, ты уйдешь из своего отряда?

Опа. А вот об этом Джим совсем не думал. Что выбор может быть только один. Либо он в отряде, либо он с Брайаном, а судя по его дружкам, делами тот занимается не самыми законными. А потом он думает, что да, плевал он на всех дружков, своих, чужих ли, потому что есть Брайан Гэмбл, и все.

\- Ага, - говорит он и лезет обниматься к Брайану. - Уйду, как скажешь, - и он прижимает его к себе и думает, как же он обходился без этого столько времени, какой в жопу Фуллер, какая Санчес... Ему хочется прижать к себе Брайана изо всех сил и никогда, вообще никогда не отпускать.

\- Эй, эй, чувак, я не по этой теме! - смеется Гэмбл, отпихивая его руки. - Да ну тебя, чего творишь.

Джим и сам не понимает, чего он творит, но только это то, что он хотел сделать давно, он ловит уворачивающегося Брайана за плечи, затем берет ладонями его лицо и затыкает смеющийся рот.

*

Через сколько-то там времени они оказываются в квартире Джима, и там Брайан забывает, что он не по этой теме. Он сдирает с Джима одежду с той же скоростью, как Джим сдирает с него, потом толкает того на кровать, черт, Джим и не знал, что у него тут столько барахла, что-то впивается ему под лопатки, что-то в поясницу, но это неважно, это совершенно не важно, ведь Брайан берет у него в рот, о да, он всегда знал, что этими губами можно не только талантливо ругаться... Он так хочет кончить в рот Гэмблу, но хрена с два ему, он подтаскивает Брайана к себе подмышки, рывком переворачивает, и тут Гэмбл срывающимся голосом заявляет, что ни за что не даст ему без смазки, а где эта смазка, а вот она, и завтра первым делом Джим устроит выяснение отношений на тему "откуда, бля, смазка", а пока он использует ее по назначению и медленно-медленно входит внутрь... и кончает почти сразу же, ну нельзя столько ждать, чертов Фуллер, чертов спецназ.

*

На следующее утро его будит даже не будильник - звонок телефона. На дисплее "мать его Хондо".

Джим смотрит на задницу Гэмбла, бесстыдно торчащую из разворошенных простыней, переводит взгляд на звонящий телефон, тянется к нему и... обрубает вызов. Он сделал выбор и с чистой душой заваливается обратно в постель, награждая Гэмбла смачным шлепком по белым ягодицам.

*

\- Ты пожалеешь, - говорит ему Хондо, когда он приходит писать заявление и забирать документы, - ты очень пожалеешь.

Он точно знает, что пожалеет, да, и удостоверяется в этом через пару недель, когда отчаивается найти работу в Лос-Анджелесе. А еще он знает, что не вернется все равно, потому что с Брайаном оказывается так охрененно, что все лос-анджелесские копы не стоят его мизинца.

*

А потом Алекс Монтелл кричит в камеру: "Я дам 100 миллионов долларов тому, кто меня освободит!" - и Гэмбл приходит к Джиму с предложением. 

\- Послушай, ну только послушай меня, - умоляет его Гэмбл. - Это все просто. Я знаю, кто нам может помочь. Мы освободим этого чувака, получим бабло, а потом ты можешь для очистки совести снова стукануть на него в Интерпол.

Но так нельзя.

\- Нет, - говорит он, глядя в глаза Брайана, эти странные глазищи, которые меняют цвет под настроение, сейчас они непонятные, фиолетовые, значит, Брайан сердится. - Ты этого не сделаешь. Или...

\- Или что? - теперь глаза Гэмбла темно-серые, как в грозу.

\- Или я уйду.

И он в самом деле направляется к выходу, черт возьми, Джим Стрит не кидается словами.

\- А что я должен делать? - орет Гэмбл ему вслед и швыряет пакет с мусором, который стоял под раковиной. Упаковки из-под йогурта и пакетики из-под кошачьего корма разлетаются по коридору. - Пойти в фитнес-клуб преподавателем йоги?

Новый спортивный клуб открылся в соседнем здании пару недель назад.

\- Не знаю, - отрезает Стрит. - Но эти деньги нам не нужны.

Он выходит, с шумом хлопая дверью и несколько секунд стоит, ожидая, когда та распахнется вновь. Но сзади тихо, и он спускается к выходу из подъезда. В горле сухо, словно Джим с жесткого похмелья. Он не знает, куда ему сейчас идти...

*

Брайан устраивается в спортивный клуб, преподавать стрельбу из лука. "Я же был бойскаутом", - объясняет он изумленному Джеймсу. Тот пару раз ходит на его занятия и понимает две вещи:

1) хрена так научишься стрелять в бойскаутском отряде;

2) дамочки, пялящиеся на задницу Брайана во время занятия, вызывают у него стойкое желание выйти перед классом и объявить: "Руки прочь, он мой".

А еще через несколько месяцев он обнаруживает в их квартире Хондо. У сержанта что-то случилось с глазом, и его лицо украшает черная повязка.

\- Я набираю людей в новую организацию, - говорит он, и у Джима возникает чувство, что их жизнь начинается заново.


End file.
